


Epithet

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) in Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Wuvs Hugs, Dean's Memory Foam, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mornings, POV Dean Winchester, Room 11 in the Men of Letters bunker, almost as much as, and i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Mornin', Sunshine.





	Epithet

There are obviously no windows in the Men of Letters bunker, what with it being a secret, underground base.

Yet, these days, whatever time of the morning it is when Dean stirs-- _waking slowly on awesome foam that remembers him; all tangled up like Christmas lights in his nineteen thirties-bedsheets; strong and long limbs sticking out every which way_ \--the hunter feels Sunshine warming his tired, twice-broken bones.

And it seems, if those shy, reverent smiles are any indication, Castiel really loves his new nickname--almost as much as Dean loves waking up with his angel every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I do love myself an E.D. hit (Established Destiel), whatever time of the day it is!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Pretty please be kind and give kudos. And why not come and scream at me on Tumblr? Find me residing in the trash can, down the alleyway with the @all-or-nothing-baby sign...
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
